Hunter X Hunter with a twist
by Impper1
Summary: Follow the sister and brother duo, Dawn and Dusk Sequa. Watch as they follow the story of Hunter X Hunter. Will they survive the exam? And what will they do if they become Hunters? (I'm sorry I suck at writing Summaries)
1. Entrance x of x The twins

**(I DON'T OWN HUNTER X HUNTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS INVOLVED EXCEPT DAWN AND DUSK, THE TWO OC'S I MADE.**

 **I will be following the Story of Hunter X Hunter, The only thing that would be different is how the Exams will be handled, because although an exam with the only rule is that all you have to do is run through a dangerous swamp is entertaining, it would be a bit difficult for me to capture every little detail that happened during that run. You'll learn the details later.** **J**

 **ALSO: The Story will be with Alternating POV'S between Dawn and Dusk. And the Story starts before the boat ride to provide information about the two.**

 **O Tanoshimi Kudasai! (Please Enjoy!) )**

Chapter 1: Entrance x of x the Siblings (Dawn's POV)

"Dawn! Dusk!" Our mother calls us from inside. "It's time to eat! You have a few hours before the boat arrives and I don't want you guys to leave on an empty stomach!"

"She's definitely going to miss us when you guys when you leave," My dad says. He was out with Dusk and I training. As he walks inside he waves Dusk in to help set the food. I grab our weapons and walk inside, careful not to break the two things that'll keep Dusk and I alive.

When you look at my mom, you wouldn't expect her to be a tough person. She seems a bit soft and doesn't have a care in a world. However, that's a wall she's learned to create. Our family is a family of warriors… Dusk and I are the exceptions. We'll be the first of the Sequa family and of the Yua clan to take the Hunter Exam. Our clan is broken up into families and spread around the world. We're known for skills in martial arts and music, as well as our unique birthmarks, The Sun and the Crescent Moon. The Moon resembles the Warriors and the Sun resembles the musicians. Everyone in my family has a moon birthmark… I don't know my birthmark, I somehow was born missing it. Since my family were warriors, I was trained as one but I'd find myself picking up a flute and playing it. I've learned war songs and boosters while learning how to strike hard and fast using my flute.

My dad was a sun born into a moon. He was the one to teach me all the things to learn about the flute, how it plays, the songs I could learn, and how I could fight using it. I'd see him play a guitar a few times but stops from embarrassment when he sense me staring at him. I look up to him as a father and a mentor. He was the one to convince my mother in letting us take the exam in the first place. He made us promise one thing, and that's that we will stay together, no matter what happens.

Dusk is the paradigm of a warrior, He's very strong but intelligent. He knows his limits… sometimes. His choice of weapon? Throwing Knives. They can combine for it to become a Two-handed sword but he doesn't need to use that unless he runs into deep trouble. He's a great brother to me although I'm the oldest out of us two.

We're twins and we actually give people a run for their money when it comes to guessing who is who. My hair is short and it's in the same style and color as Dusk's, although I kind of want to dye my hair like my mother, who has florescent Amber hair. We look alike and our friends always confuse the two of us. It's astounding that we aren't identical. We're 13 and our birthday is in November. The date now is December 23.

"So, my babies. Are you guys ready for the exam?" My mom asks us. We both nod and smile.

"Don't trust what anybody gives you ok? And be careful, some of the people at the exam aim to kill." My dad advices. We both continue eating. When we finish eating, we walk to the docks. The ship is there waiting for us. A crew member welcomes us on to the ship.

"Dawn and Dusk Sequa?" He asks us.

"That's us." Dusk answers. He grins a bit.

"Welcome aboard! We'll be making one more stop then we'll be on our way towards your destination." The crew member exclaims then walks away. When we walk on board, I sense the whole passenger section staring at us.

"Dusk, they're staring at us." I tell him. Dusk laughs a little.

"Let them stare. They can't really harm us now can they?" He smiles at me, causing me to smile. "Besides, they probably think kids won't even make it pass the preliminary…" his gaze reaches an older passenger. He looks like he's seen a few fights "Right?"

"Took the words right out of our mouths." He replies back with a toothy grin. Dusk and I go and sit down.

"This will be one interesting journey don't you think Sis?" Dusk asks me.

"I think so." I tell him.


	2. Words x and x Intimidation

**A/N: If you've been reading, Thank you! Please leave a Review because it really helps me with my writing, specially since I haven't written in a while. Also! after watching the anime, I noticed one character had the same weapon as Dawn. So after this chapter, Dawn will have A different weapon then the flute.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Words x and x Intimidation (Dusk)

"I'm traveling around the ship, care to join me?" Dawn says. We already departed from our last stop and are now heading to the real destination. A boy, not even older then Dawn and I got on, armed with a fishing pole and his backpack. If I didn't know better, I would think he would be toast if he was going to take the Hunter Exam. But something about him… intrigues me.

"I think I'm going to stay down here. If anything happens, you know what to do." I say. She nods her head, smirks, then leaves me. Two other men follow her outside. " _They're in a world of trouble if they actually think they'll get the jump on her."_ I think. I see a blond kid get up and walk towards the door. I know his intent. "You don't need to help her. She knows how to handle herself." I say to the kid. He ponders for a moment before he turns around and gives me a look. It looked like he was sizing me up, but soon after he walks back to where he was sitting. I get up and walk over to him and stick my hand out. "The names Dusk. My sister's name is Dawn. What's your name?" The kid firmly grasps my hand and shakes it once.

"My name is Kurapika." We both lock eyes and I notice the gleam in them. He's not some bad guy that I would think he was. I sense my sister come back into the room. I turn around and beckon her to us. As I introduce her to Kurapika, I examine her flute. There wasn't any dents in it which meant that she either didn't need to use it or she sent the two guys into a sleep to rival dad's when he just finished a job. She gives me a smirk, which confuses me at first… But then when I thought about it, she must have sent them asleep. Looks like they won't be taking the exam this year.

"I also came down to tell you that a storm is coming, the kid with the fishing pole sensed it." We feel a huge crash hit the ship. It sends everyone reeling except us three and this lean man with glasses. He looked old enough to be well… in his thirties I'd say. He carried a suitcase, but I could tell that his weapon wasn't inside of it. After a while, us four just went on with our abilities. I threw my knives against wall and Dawn just played on her flute.

My sister has this unique power and can do a lot with her flute. Right now, she's stabilizing the room, at least for Me, Kurapika, and the other guy. She's really something. As the storm goes on, the captain comes by to "Check on passengers." Per say, but when he saw us four and called us into the helm. When inside we are greeted by the crew and the kid with the fishing pole.

"I'd like to ask for your names." The captain asked us. We all answered, one after another. But I noticed something when Kurapika said his name… His eyes turned Scarlet. " _Kurta_ " I thought. Dawn must have noticed them too because we locked eyes then looked back at the captain. "Now, why do you want to be a hunter?"

"Well, my sister and I are both of the Yua clan. We were born into a family of warriors but we wanted to break the traditional Musicians and Warriors business. So we wanted to become hunters." Dawn nods her head. Gon, the fishing pole kid, answered next.

"Well I… want to meet my father. He's a hunter himself. So I'm following in his footsteps." Gon says. When the captain was waiting for Leorio, he's the one with the glasses, and Kurapika to answer… They refused and began bickering. That's when the captain said something… He was weeding out all the weak passengers who wanted to take the exam. He was about to fail the other two, but Leorio and Kurapika spoke up on why they were taking the exam. Kurapika wanted to avenge his clan, who had been wiped out by the Phantom Troupe, A deadly band of thieves. They were wiped out for one sole purpose and the only way that Dawn and I recognized Kurapika's heritage… Their Crimson eyes. They appear when Kurta's get excited. Leorio only said that he was in it for the money. That's when Kurapika and Leorio started fighting. Kurapika kept calling Leorio by his name, not by calling him Leorio-san. Leorio also kept making fun and making insults at the Kurta clan.

"Take that back!" Kurapika yelled at Leorio, who was starting to leave. All Leorio did was motion him outside. As Kurapika walked out, Dawn tailed them, making sure she wasn't going to be found. Gon and I decided to help the crew with the ship. The boat was going towards a Water Spout and I wasn't going to have everyone here dying. While Gon and I were heaving the sails. One of the crew members almost flew overboard. It interrupted the fight between Leorio and Kurapika because the two tried to catch the crew member before he got too far. However, they failed in catching him. Gon and I both jumped out to catch the guy before he fell overboard and Dawn caught both of us by playing on her flute. When we returned to the helm, the captain commended us and decided to help us once we reach port. We had to make another stop to drop of all the people that failed. Leorio and Kurapika aren't fighting anymore and they took back what they said. All five of us looked at each other and I could tell that we would be together for the long run, Dawn could tell as well because we both locked eyes and smiled.


	3. A Test x in x Tests

**A/N: Two Episodes in One Chapter? What is this Blasphemy? I kind of had to do this, I needed to reveal Dawn's new weapon so i had her mention it in the chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Test x in x Tests (Dawn)

When we get off the boat, we see Gon get some information from the captain. There was a guy behind the boxes near them but I don't think they sensed him. Dusk grabs one of his knives.

"Should I take him out?" He asks me. I shake my head, he was going to get what was coming to him. Dusk puts the knife away and we walk to where Kurapika and Leorio were. They were looking at the map trying to find a way to Zaban city. "Hey, Kurapika! Leorio!" Dusk calls out and waves. They both waved back.

"Mind if we tagged along?" I said, winking and sticking my tongue out. Gon appeared behind us.

"The more the merrier!" He said with a laugh. That's when Gon told us what the captain told him. We were supposed to go to a lone cedar tree going the opposite direction of Zaban city. Leorio, being the skeptical guy he is, decided that he'd take the bus to Zaban city as everyone else walked to the tree. After a few moments, Leorio joins up with us and told us about the plan that took out the aspiring Hunters on the bus. We came upon this village that seemed deserted at first. It sort of gave off this really creepy feel.

"Someone's coming." Dusk says next to me. I hear instruments in the distance and then I see a giant wooden thing in front of us. There was an old lady in the wooden structure. As I take in my surroundings, I notice where we stopped. To the left was this metal door and the structure was big enough to block out what was ahead. We stood staring at lady for a few moments before she screamed

"MIND- BOGGLING TWO CHOICE QUIZ!" Um… ok! Not what I was expecting… Then out popped a button. She explained the rules to us and they were pretty simple. She'd ask us a question and when we are ready to answer we'd hit the button. If we get it right she'd let us pass.

"What if we get it wrong?" Leorio asked her. She stared at us for a moment then said back to us in a stern and serious tone

"Then you fail the exam." Oh no. And we only have one choice. Pick the wrong answer and we're done. Actually done. We all froze and was trying to decide if we were ready and who would answer. That's when the guy from before showed up behind us. I see Dusk reach for his pouch. Ready to strike if the guy tries to strike us first. However he didn't seem hostile and decided to try the quiz first. The lady read off the first question.

"Your mother and lover are in danger and you can only save one of them, one for your mother, or two, your lover. You have five seconds to answer."

… This question has no answer. None at all. What kind of quiz is this! I'm sorry but this lady might have a few screws loose. I didn't even hear what the guy said but he passed. They let him behind the building. Leorio must have been feeling my frustration because he then yelled

"THERE IS NO RIGHT ANSWER!" I see Kurapika and Dusk get an idea, and that's when it hits me. However, the old lady forbade all three of us from saying anything but the correct answer. Which meant we couldn't talk at all, for that was the correct answer. Now it was our turn however. Our question was the same as the other guy except we were given the choice of saving our son or daughter. Kurapika, Dusk, and I both stared at each other. Leorio looked ready to kill someone and Gon was… well, to be completely honest, I don't know what he was doing,

"5," The lady started to count down. "4," Leorio grabs a piece of wood. "3….2," Leorio starts swinging the piece of wood. "1." The lady ends. Leorio then tries to attack the old lady. However, Kurapika stops Leorio.

"Stop!" Kurapika exclaims.

"You'll waste our correct answer!" Dusk and I exclaim. Leorio stops for a moment. Kurapika explains the situation for him as we stare at the lady. That's when I hear a scream. The guy from before just failed. The lady explained further then let us pass through the real way which was door I noticed. Gon was still pondering the question and I reminded him that we passed.

"I know… But what if I had faced that situation in real life? Who would I save then?" Gon answered me. Everyone kind of stared at him realizing the situation he had just put up. I like his thinking. It's somewhat intriguing. Dusk seemed to think so too because he had just smiled and nodded his head. As we walked towards our destination, Night fell and we came upon a cabin. When we entered, we found a family being attacked. The husband was left on the ground when the creature made off with the wife.

"Leorio! Take care of him! We'll chase after the monster!" Gon told him. Dusk and I looked at each other and we decided who went with Gon and Kurapika. I won! Hehe. I followed the two as we followed the creature called the Kiriko, A monster that could shapeshift into any human. As we followed it, I noticed that Gon could actually see the monster. We managed to catch up to them and Gon and I, being an equal in speed, ran up to the monster. While it was surprised, Gon whacked it in the head while I saved the lady. I gave her to Kurapika and stood with him as he made sure she was ok. We both see her tattoo on her wrist and were about to question it till Leorio came. How did he find us? We were pretty far. Plus! I don't think you're supposed to leave someone during first aid. Kurapika noticed this too, as he tensed up.

"Hey guys!" I ready my feet, the only way I could attack because my Harp only allows the songs I've learned to be played. I don't think "Leorio" needed to fall asleep. "The guy was ok and insisted on me finding his wife. I'm glad to see she is ok." I sweep the Kiriko's feet and put one foot on him.

"Other than the fact Leorio didn't know exactly where we were…" I started

"You wouldn't leave a bleeding victim by itself." Kurapika finished. The fake Leorio smiles widely as his body formed to its original shape. Now that the Kiriko noticed that I have him trapped, He stopped struggling and stayed for the duration.

"Now for your tattoo. Doesn't that mean single forever? That man we left with Leorio couldn't be your husband." I say. Kurapika agrees, as he shows the Tattoo to be more conspicuous. The girl smiles.

"Very intelligent answer and your observation skills are acute. Can you take us back to the cabin?" The lady answered us. We agreed and the Kirikos led us to the cabin where Leorio and guy/Kiriko was with Leorio and Dusk. It seemed that Dusk unmasked the man's identity because when the guy saw his "wife." He sighed.

"You too?" He asked her. She nodded her head. "The kid found my identity. He knows his stuff."

"So do these two. They knew what my tattoo meant and they could see through dad's bluff." Dad? That would mean these two were brother and sister. We heard rustling and then approached Gon and a very snickering Kiriko, which I assumed was the mother of the two. She explained the situation that happened with Gon and she laughed again exclaiming that nobody was able to distinct her and her husband. The five of us lined up as the Kiriko's explained who they were. They were the Navigators we were looking for and they were supposed to examine our skills.

"Leorio, Even though you didn't see through my ruse without the help of Dusk, you were kind and kept reassuring me that my wife is ok. Because of your kindness and consideration, you've passed the test." The man says. He then turns to Dusk, Kurapika and I and he along with his sister and the sister said,

"The Sequa twins and Kurapika, Your intellect and your observation had you notice that my tattoo on my wrist meant that I was single and would still be single. You also saw through my dad's ruse of being your friend." The women said. The man added,

"Dusk, because of your knowledge of Kirikos, you knew that my injuries would have been fatal and would have killed me within seconds, you deducted that I wasn't who I was supposed to be and called it out. You three have passed the test." Hurray! I'm glad we've made it.

"Gon, because of your inhuman senses and your agility, you were able to deduct that the Kiriko you hit and the one you encounter were not the same person. With that in mind, you've passed the test." The mother said. Kurapika whispered to me,

"Can you tell the difference between the two?" I nodded my head and Kurapika looks at me incredulously.

"I have a photogenic memory, when the lady said who the dad was, I noticed the mark on his head and could distinguish between the two." I say, Dusk smiles at Kurapika, adding,

"It comes in handy a lot." I nod my head.

"We'll now take you guys to Zaban city." The daughter said. The siblings turned into their true form and everyone hitched a ride with them. Apparently, Kirikos can fly. The father took Dusk and I since he could hold us. The mom took Gon, The son took Kurapika and the daughter took Leorio. We arrived in Zaban city and followed the son to our destination.

Why are we in front of a steakhouse? A small one too…


	4. Confidence x and x Dauntless

**A/N: Noticed when I was writing this, how important the first phase was. SO I decided to keep the first phase in. However, The second phase was not important so I will be changing that. I am splitting this phase into two parts.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4: Confidence x and x Dauntless. (Dusk)

We entered a room with a table to fit all five of us. However, when our navigator left, the room moved.

"So it's an elevator." Kurapika said. I hold back my snarky comment I was about to make. That's when Leorio went on in a rant about how much money makes the world go round and blah blah blah. Kurapika all the sudden got angry and said that a Hunter should have honor and stuff. I really wasn't paying attention because all I could think about was how excited I was getting. Plus, I could feel all the Hunter candidates down there. They were intimidating, but I wasn't going to show I was scared. Dawn noticed the people too. Once we stopped and the door opened we were greeting by a whole bunch of eyes. Gon, being the very interesting person he is, decided to say hello to everyone. "Everyone," just snickered or ignored him. This guy who was dressed up, came up to us and gave us this tokens with numbers on it. He gave Kurapika, Leorio, and Gon, 403, 404, and 405 (in that order.) Dawn was given 406 and I was given 407.

"Are you guys' rookies?" Number 16 came up to us. Later he introduced himself as Tonpa.

"How could you tell?" Gon asked him.

"Well I've taken the test a lot and I haven't seen you guys before. Here," He offers us a drink, "Celebration for making it here!" He hands the drink to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. When he offers it to us, I take it and smell it.

"Don't drink it. He put laxatives in it." I say to them. Tonpa, who couldn't hide his anger at first, glares down at me. I stick my tongue out. "You can't fool my nose." Tonpa then looked the other three and tried to apologize but they weren't having it and left him. Dawn went to walk around but I stayed with Tonpa. "Forgive me but, I had to say something. I'd rather not have the people I made friends with and would like to fight someday not be able to take the Exam. If you can give me the details on the regulars, I'd be grateful." Tonpa, who was still mad, understood my reasoning. He told me about all the regular people. He also told me to stay away from number 44. His name was Hisoka… I'll take that into account. As I walked away, I noticed a kid Gon's age walk to Tonpa and grab a soda. He was number 99. When the kid moved away, I walked up to him. "You know it's poisoned right?"

"Yep! But I've been trained to resist poison. How could you tell it was poisoned?" He asked me. I pointed at my nose.

"I trained myself to smell odorless things. The names Dusk. My sister, who right now is talking to number 246, is Dawn. What's your name?"

"Killua. Nice to meet you!" He holds out his hand and we shook. I could feel how strong he was. I'd talk to him later. I go over to Dawn, who is super ecstatic about meeting Ponzu, number 246. They bonded pretty quickly since they seemed to be the only females taking the exam. While they were talking, some guy screamed. All of us went to go check out the situation and there the guy was losing his arms. Number 44, aka Hisoka, just said that the man should have said excuse me. Hisoka just eliminated one competitor, moments before the exam was about to start too. The space we were enclosed in expanded as we were greeted by the examiner. Satotz, the examiner, said that the first phase was starting now and to follow him to the second phase. Seemed easy enough… We all were keeping up the pace till Satotz sped it up. That's when we started losing people. Killua comes past me riding his skateboard. When he comes up to Leorio and Gon, Leorio says that Killua was cheating. Gon tells Leorio it wasn't an endurance test so Killua was allowed to do that. Killua, however, started to run. He decided to listen to Leorio and it looked like he wanted to talk to Gon. Dawn and Ponzu were running together and I was left running alone. Leorio lost his speed however and looked like he was going to give up. Gon, Killua, and I stopped and stared at him.

"Come on Gon, Dusk, let's just let him go." Killua says. However we stood our ground. After a while, Leorio zooms past us. Gon retrieves Leorio's suitcase and all three of us made our way to the end. Killua issued a race between us three. Loser had to pay for lunch.

"You're on!" Gon and I exclaimed. We reached a portion of stairs, Satotz decided to speed up even more. As we all adjusted the pace more and more people dropped out. I was glad to see Dawn and Ponzu still running together. They were able to run and talk at the same time, same as Leorio and Kurapika. When Gon, Killua, and I saw the end. We sped up our pace and when Satotz had stopped, all three of us crossed in front of him. We fought on who crossed first till Satotz told us that we crossed simultaneously. When the people who didn't give up arrived, the exit to the sewery place closed and Satotz explained where we were. The Numere Wetlands, better known as Swindlers' Swamp. We had to follow close to him or else we would die. Most of the creatures here hunt their prey through deceit.

"We'd be safe with Satotz." Someone said.

"He's lying!" Someone said from behind exit. A guy who looked a bit rough around the edges claimed that he was the examiner and Satotz was a Man-faced ape. He then pulled a man ape from near him that looked like Satotz… except it had a mouth. While Listening, I see Hisoka playing with his deck of cards. He was planning on throwing the cards… I could tell. I ready one of my knives. When I see Hisoka flick three cards at Satotz, I threw my knife at man and the Satotz impostor. I have deadly accuracy and the two fell in an instant. Satotz caught Hisoka's cards easily.

"A real examiner would have deflected or caught the kid's knives. Satotz here is a skilled hunter." Hisoka says. Satotz drops the cards.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But, if you attack me again for any reason, I'll have you disqualified for attacking an examiner. Understand?" Satotz says to Hisoka.

"Sure." Hisoka said. Satotz then allowed us to rest because we had more running involved. When I went to retrieve my knives from the apes, my eyes met Hisoka's…

Let's just say we both had the same smirk on our faces, and he knew it too.


	5. The Difference x between x Past

Chapter 5: The Difference x between x Past and Present. (Dawn)

My brother is quite confusing sometimes. Smart! But confusing. It seemed to me that he anticipated what Hisoka was going to do and finished Hisoka's action for him. Normally I would have been happy to see that he knew it was a fake. However, the smirk on his face told me otherwise. What is Dusk planning … Eh, I'll worry about it later. Right now, I need to focus on how I'm going to get through this. I think I'm going to run with Kurapika and Leorio. I don't want to leave them in the dust… When we start the run I go next to them. Dusk runs in the middle of Killua and Gon, who are in front of Hisoka. I could feel the people in front of me shift. Fog starts to roll in and I could no longer see Satotz. We however just kept running because we could see people in front of us. Well, I thought they were people… The head became a strawberry… I know this monster!

"Kurapika, Leorio, follow me!" I tell them. The monster hadn't attacked the group yet so we were able to get away before the group we were with was encircled. We found ourselves in the woods and then I sensed Dusk. I stopped Kurapika and Leorio, then looked in the direction that I could sense him. I saw him easily but where I saw him confused me a bit. He was hiding and watching Hisoka about to get ganged up on. I could tell that gang had no chance at defeating Hisoka.

"Looks like it's my turn to play Procter." Hisoka said to the group.

As it turns out, I was right. Hisoka slash the whole gang with one card. I found it frightening yet cool at the same time. The leader of the group started to run then and Hisoka followed him. That's when I saw Dusk strike. He hit the leader square in the head and the leader fell to the ground. Hisoka looked at my brother and smirked again. Dusk went to grab his knife and as he did, he was smirking back at Hisoka. Hisoka doesn't waste time in killing yet he doesn't kill my brother. Are they working together? No… It's something different. Hisoka then looks in our direction. Kurapika, Leorio, and I freeze. Dusk looks at me and mouths to me to run. Which we do. Kurapika ran towards the end while Leorio went the other way. I ran with Leorio. Leorio stopped and turned around. He grabbed a nearby stick. I wanted to stop him, but that would put my life at risk. However, I knew that I had too, a death that could have been prevented would not go well with my conscious. I turned around and hid in a bush. I'd strike Hisoka once I see an opening. I hid as Leorio confronted Hisoka. Dusk stayed back and let Hisoka handle Leorio. Leorio couldn't get a strike in as he was thrown to the ground. That's when I see a fishing line zoom past where I was hiding and hit Hisoka square in the face. Hisoka looked surprised to be hit. He turned to his attacker and found Gon there holding the fishing pole like it was his life. Hisoka went to Gon asking to see the fishing pole but Gon wouldn't let it go. Leorio tried to attack Hisoka but was knocked out in the process. Hisoka then turned his attention back on Gon. Gon started flail the rod around to try and hit Hisoka but Hisoka was dodging each and every attack. When Hisoka got close enough he grabbed Gon by the throat. This was my chance to strike! I launch myself from my hiding spot without making and sound and was going to kick Hisoka's feet from under him. However, Dusk saw me and manage to stop me by blocking the kick. Hisoka tells Gon that he wouldn't kill someone who has potential and whose death wouldn't mean anything. He then agreed to take Leorio to the second phase area. Hisoka picked Leorio up and walked in the direction of the second phase. Dusk followed him. I stood astonished but then ran up the two.

"Dusk! Hisoka!" They stopped and looked at me. "Mind if I walked with you two?" They look at each other. After a few seconds Hisoka answered me.

"You can. I could feel the potential come off you like a firework. Almost like your brother. When the Hunter Exam ends however, don't think you'll be hanging out with me." Hisoka turned back around and started walking. Dusk shrugged his shoulders.

"There's your answer, come on sis!" We arrived at the second phase area and Hisoka put Leorio down. He whispered something to Dusk and Dusk went to with Hisoka somewhere else. Dusk told me to stay where I was and to wait for Gon and the others. Once Dusk left, Number 99 came up to me.

"Dawn right?" He asked me. I nodded my head.

"That's me! You must be Killua." He nodded his head. We sat and talked about Gon and where he could be. Of course, speaking it into existence, Gon shows up with Kurapika. Gon still carried Leorio's suitcase at least. Leorio comes too but couldn't remember what happened. Gon told him and Killua the fight he had with Hisoka.

"You guys are lucky to even be alive!" Killua exclaimed. I guess he can sense the immense power and bloodlust Hisoka gave off. Satotz congratulated us and sent us into the second phase of the exam.

My brother came and joined us. I could feel something I haven't felt in a while. His bloodlust grew a little. Last time this happened was when we were given a contract to run some bandits out of a town and the bandits overestimated us. They ended up with knives in their cranium. Hisoka was up and went to talk to Gittarackur.

"Are you ok?" I asked Dusk. He smiled at me and nodded his head. I smiled too.

I wonder what our second phase will be…


End file.
